undertalerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Frisk (askfrisk)
"*Honestly, even 7G was pushing it." - Frisk's Narrator ASKFRISK (askfrisk) is a Frisk askblog, primarily focusing on Frisk with occasional input from Chara and other characters. Biography Frisk, an orphan of roughly 13 who identifies with no gender, is the most recent of humans to fall to the Underground from Mt. Ebott. Their first time through the Underground, they had forgotten a lot about who they were. This uncertainty allowed Chara to gain control over them, both physically and mentally. Luckily, Frisk was able to regain enough power to RESET before Chara killed Asgore. Some scars don't heal, though. Frisk has RESET multiple times since then, and though they have been through the "game" several times with several different outcomes, they've never reached an "ending." Frisk hasn't been involved in too much as of yet. They've made friends with an amalgamation, given sass to a spider, pet dogs, and embarrassed themself in front of their double, but not much else outside of that. They have yet to take part in any real events. Personality Frisk, while quiet, usually tries to keep a positive demeanor about them. They may not always have a big smile on their face, but it isn't a scowl either, is it? They enjoy meeting new people, if only slightly upset by the melancholic aspect to it. They're a sucker for dog-pettings. Since they are essentially a kid, they may sometimes gravitate toward options that seem the most fun in a lot of situations. However, they are aware that fun has a time and a place. Though they do try to remain positive, they can be very hot-headed. They can get upset or flustered at the drop of a hat, but rarely do they actually feel a strong sense of rage. Or any emotion, for that matter. After so many RESETS, when they smile, sometimes it's really only a façade. Again, since they are a child, they will sometimes make rash decisions. Choices like these can lead to someone getting hurt, whether it be them or someone else. In Battle Knowing the consequences of overusing the FIGHT option, Frisk tends to lean more towards MERCY, when they can. That isn't to say that they can't hold their own, should they have to FIGHT. They're fairly good at dodging attacks, and know their weaponry enough to dish out a few good attacks of their own if need be. Of course, when Chara is in control, the damage dealt is much higher. Chara simply has more intention to hurt monsters than Frisk does. Frisk HAS killed a monster or two without being influenced, but they still have a much lower intention to hurt. Regardless, they still currently tend to try and SPARE when they can. Relationships ( This is relationships specifically with other BLOGS Frisk has interacted with, not in-game characters in general. ) Reaper Bird ( , ) A friend. Frisk (Chrome) It's you..? Frisk has a lot of mixed feelings about this version of themself. Potential friend..? Trivia * Both Frisk and Chara go by they/them pronouns. Frisk won't yell about a slip-up or two, but constant misgendering will lead to loss of trust and respect. * Frisk doesn't mind the taste of spiders. Quite the contrary, actually. * For the most part, only Frisk can see and hear Chara. Chara is usually incorporeal and cannot do much to interact with the real world. ** Chara can. however, gain control over Frisk's body when Frisk's guard is lowered. Unless Frisk has enough LOVE and EXP, though, Chara can't do much more than walk around and talk for a few moments. * Frisk had suffered from reoccurring bouts of depression before climbing the mountain, and it sometimes makes itself clear in the Underground. Artwork frisky1.png | Frisk sitting in a bed of golden flowers. friskref.png | Useful information, maybe. Icon.png | The icon used on the blog. Snowdog.png | Answer Example: Snowdog. Chara4.png | Answer Example: Chara. Category:Official Characters Category:Humans